


Tiny Dinky Makes a Sinky

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Negan, Crack, M/M, Rimming, Top Daryl, it's still tiny, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Daryl wants to stick it in but will it fit?





	Tiny Dinky Makes a Sinky

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I wonder if any of TWD cast read this crap.

“Negan can I do it?” Negan looked at his lover and caressed his small dick. “Do what?” Negan teased knowing what he was really asking. “You know, fuck you.” It was whispered and Negan rubbed a finger across that tiny slit. “I don't know. Won't it just pop out?” Daryl flushed knowing that was probably true but he wanted to know what it was all about. “Probably.” He answered sadly. He was kissed, Negan's tongue scraping against every inch of his mouth and Negan licked up his cheek when he pulled off his lips. “Cheer up baby. We will find a strap on or something if it doesn't work out.”

Relief washed over Daryl, Negan would let him stick his niblet in. Daryl yelped when his ass was slapped then he moaned out as Negan bent over, hands spreading out his cheeks to expose his delicious chocolate starfish. It was so beautifully tight, scrunched up like a rose and Daryl couldn't help but shiver when Negan showed off, clenching his hole repeatedly. “Damn! That's so hot!” Daryl said excitedly, his small endowment leaking the pidly amount it was allotted.

Daryl moaned and rubbed a finger up Negan's turd cutter making the leader moan out. Daryl dropped to his knees and licked into his hole as he stroked his itty bitty tool. He went to plunge a finger into that beautiful tushie but Negan bucked forward instead of back. “Better not do that, I'm tighter than a catholic schoolgirl but if you start poking your little winky is going to fall right out.” Daryl sighed, resigned to his fate. “Maybe this is a bad idea.” Negan pushed his caboose against his cocktail and rotated his hips. “It's okay baby, show Mr. Pickle who's boss!”

Daryl slapped that ass once and bent Negan forward. Pressing his smallness in he grunted when it popped out. He pressed on the base of tiny winkie and tried once more, pushing in completely but it popped out again. “It won't fit!” Daryl screamed in frustration. “Try harder damn it!” Negan demanded. Daryl stroked his mini meatwad wishing for it to grow, even half a inch. Daryl was never a lucky person though and all he received was the saddest drop of precum. Willing it to work he popped his little tip in again and dug in furiously, moaning as he thrusted in twice before his porker popped out again.

Daryl was on the verge of tears, he was so sick of this shit! His tiny dick was as useless as he was! Negan turned around and saw his boyfriend was sad. “When you try and fail then try again baby! And then maybe five more times. Lay down!” Daryl laid on his back and Negan straddled him, inserting that tiny pee maker into his bunghole with full intention of it staying. “Little pig, little pig let me in" Negan cooed calmly to Daryl as his mind screamed the same mantra over and over. “I'm going to get his baby trouser snake into my hole! I'm going to get his baby trouser snake into my hole!” Negan grinded down on Daryl's pork sword and made it stay snuggled shallowly in his corn hole.

Daryl moaned at finally getting tightness felt at his little shaft and moaned as modest driblets oozed into Negan's walls. “Yes!” He grunted at his success and finally sticking it into something. Negan pushed down and rotated his ass, happy that his Daryl finally seemed to be having fun. “Touch my dick!” He ordered, Lord knows he wouldn't get off otherwise, his tight muscle sucker was feeling zilch. “Yes! Daryl. Your pickle feels so good up my ass!” Negan thoughtfully lied as Daryl's hands stroked him fast, collecting his precum and smearing it along his shaft.

“Oh Daryl you feel so good!” Negan was such a good liar that Daryl almost believed it and opted to give into the fantasy. “Negan is my dick making you feel good?” Pinning down Daryl's shoulders to the bed he pushed on that little dinky hard, wondering if it honestly was still wedged in his hole but daring not to move and let it escape. “Oh yes Daryl! Your manhood feels so good up my tight ass! He was so glad Daryl was still stroking his much larger dick. Suddenly Daryl gasped and bucked up and as Negan lifted up he felt cool air hit his fanny making him gasp in triumph. A small spurt of spunk had indeed deposited inside his ham flower and he was so very proud of Daryl.

“Oh that dinky got me good!” Negan hummed as he took over stroking his own cock. He ran a hand over his wet slit and looked at a content Daryl slyly. Negan started to stroke faster, winking up at Daryl. “You made me so hot with that tiny dick of yours.” He praised and rubbed at Daryl's tiny shaft delighted in his groans of overstimulation. Negan pushed his monster anaconda up to the Daryl's twig for a comparison and his dick pulsed at the unfair advantage he has over his lover, he did love that smallness so much though. Negan gasped as his seed easily covered Daryl's length in a thick coat of white, no uncovered dick flesh in sight. “I had my fingers crossed for a little freaky deaky and you did deliver, yes siree!” Negan praised as he licked his cum clean from Daryl's glorious yet tiny meat unit. 


End file.
